Where's Maggie?
Once The End of the Beginning Pt. 22 is completed, the minigame is unlocked. The objective of this minigame is to find Maggie who is hidden (normally, see below) on the top of one of a selected group of buildings. Once the game begins the player has a specific amount of time to find her and conclude the game by tapping on the base of building where she is located. The minimum search time is 30 seconds, which is increased according to the number of buildings the player has where Maggie can hide. The first one of each different type of building adds 2 seconds to the countdown, while the second to forth add 0.5 second each up to a maximum of 2 minutes. The minigame can be played every 16 hours but cannot be started if Maggie is busy. Maggie is normally on top of a building. There are exceptions, though: Maggie may also hide sitting in the doughnut's hole of the large figure (mascot) at Lard Lad Donuts, and sometimes she is not on top of, but rather in the entrance area of Springfield Elementary or the Springfield Wax Museum, or in the garage entrance of the Simpson House. When successful 3 times (not necessarily in a row), the player selects one of three boxes to win one, two, or three donuts, as with the bonus levels and bonus gifts on Events. If the player doesn't win three donuts on the first try, there is an option to spend 150000 Cash each to open one or both of the remaining two boxes. As with the Monorail Event Railyard Blueprint crafting, this minigame doesn't have an end date. Tips and Strategies * Try to separate the buildings where Maggie can appear in separate sections, like for example placing the house farm in one section and the Lard Lad Donuts and Krusty Burgers in another, and place the Playdough Factory near these sections. * Build more multiple-placing buildings so the time is increased, but don't go overboard or it can be harder to find Maggie. * To win the minigame, the player needs to tap the base of the building where Maggie is on, not on Maggie, otherwise the game doesn't recognise that the player found her. * If time has nearly run out, closing the game by force and restarting it can make it possible to play again. * The player should make sure to have at least 300000 Cash when finishing the third round so that they may use this cash to open all the boxes to maximize the Donuts won. * The player should not spend Donuts to play again as they can't make any profit or just win 1 donut. Trivia * During the search for Maggie, she can be heard sucking on her pacifier, and after she is found, the screen will zoom in on her hiding spot. Gallery File:MaggieFoundRewardScreen.png|Reward Screen once Maggie is found. File:Where'sMaggieGuide.jpg|The Guide to the Minigame. File:MaggieFound.png|Maggie, as she appears in the minigame. File:BusyMaggieScreenMessage.png|Message stating the game cannot be initiated while Maggie is busy. File:MaggieGameAvailable.png|Message stating that the minigame can be started. File:Find Maggie Donut boxes.png|Donut box pop-up that appears once you find Maggie 3 times. File:FindMaggieDonutScreen.png|Donut box during the Winter 2015 Event. File:Maggie3timesfoundRewardScreen.png|Message that appears after the donut box. File:Maggie on Town Hall.jpg|Maggie when she can be found at the Town Hall. File:Maggie on Lars Lads.png|Maggie when she can be found at the Lard Lad Donuts. File:Maggie on Orange House.jpg|Maggie when she can be found at the Orange House. File:Maggie on White House.jpg|Maggie when she can be found at the White House. File:Maggie on Luigi's.jpg|Maggie when she can be found at the Luigi's. File:Maggie on Wax Museum.png|Maggie when she can be found at the Springfield Wax Museum. File:MaggieAndroidsDungeon.jpeg|Maggie when she can be found on top of Android's Dungeon. Category:Minigames Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out Category:Miscellaneous